


the door to a supervillain's heart

by theinventor



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinventor/pseuds/theinventor
Summary: helen would rather spend her time waiting for evelyn to open up.





	the door to a supervillain's heart

evelyn deavor had been isolated from society for about a week now.  
  
and then the doorbell rang. she thought it was her imagination,but it rang again.and again. and then they started knocking.  
so,naturally,evelyn got up to open the door. but she did  _not_ expect who it was,beyond that big brown door.  
  
it was helen.  _elastigirl._    
  
''hey,i-''  
evelyn slammed the door in her face and locked it.  
  
''i just wanna talk!''  
  
helen shouted from the other side of the door,and sat down,leaning her back on the big brown door and hugging her knees.  
  
''we have nothing to discuss, _elastigirl._ ''  
they both winced at the way the name dripped from evelyn's mouth like pure venom,and she sat down,leaning her shoulders on the door,one leg folded to her chest and the other straight on the ground.she really wanted to hate helen. really. but... she didn't.   
  
''what do you want?''  
evelyn asked coldly.people don't understand.when she saw helen all of her guilt,her self-hatred,the want to drop everything she has and go die,all of that came back up again.  
she didn't know if it was the fact that she just saw helen or all of those feelings coming back or the fact that  _elastigirl_ would rather waste her time behind her door,but her heart missed a beat. or several.

 

''i understand why you're doing this,alright?but... i brought you some stuff to do.''  
helen wanted so badly to say what she repressed for so damn long,but she held herself.  
 _no. she hates you._  
she told herself over and over and over again.  
  
''what are you trying to do here,elastigirl?make me a fan of superheroes?make me take back what happened?because that's not happening.''  
evelyn replied with so much anger in her tone. what was elastigirl,or,more importantly, _helen,_ doing  _here?_ she didn't have a fucking clue.  
 _she hates you._  
she thought to herself but her heart kept telling her otherwise  
  
  
''i... i don't know.i guess i owe you.''  
she sighed. what the  _hell_ was she thinking by coming here? that suddenly evelyn would confess to something? something she wanted to hear  _so badly?_  
  
''just... leave the stuff here and scram.''  
as much as she wanted to,and oh,she  _wanted_ to,she couldn't treat helen like this. she wanted to scream at her. to make her feel the least bit guilty. but no. she was weak. vulnerable.   
and so helen did as she was told with a quick ''goodbye'' through the door which she would like to imagine was returned by a lazy wave of evelyn's slender hand.  
  
   


End file.
